The disclosed embodiments relate generally to online music providers.
Users typically store their music data files in an online storage services on the Internet such as storage on a cloud server. However, the users' online storage demand is increasing at a rapid rate. Further, many users are storing the same, identical music data files. Further still, many users subscribe to online music providers' services that allow the users access to the additional copies of the same, identical music data files. As a result, multiple copies of the same music data files are often stored in the online music provider's online storage service, further driving demand for storage space and data management and serving systems.